Total Drama Addictions
by TheOriginalKAT
Summary: 22 teens, all with different addictions, visit a rehab camp for the summer to get their lives in order. A story of addiction, hurt, comfort, pain, and friendship. Rated M for sexual things, drugs, and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

I stare out my window, tapping my fingernails on the black sill. Right now, all I can think about is taking a trip to the gym. I pace around my room, wanting to scream at the stupid urges. Finally, I can take it no longer. I throw open my door, gym bag in hand. I've only been twice today, once for my daily workout and once for just a 10-minute run around the tracks.

I grip the handle of the door, grabbing my coat before stepping out. Suddenly, a warm hand grips my shoulder. I turn around, not even bothering to flinch. It's my mother, a look of concern on her face.

"Eva, sweetie," she says in her heavy Slovenian accent, "Where is it that you are going?"

"Out mom" I snap, "I'm going out."

"Are you going to that gym again?" her tone is warm and caring, but it annoys me. Why does she care if I go to the gym? "Honey, this is not good for your health."

I just turn and walk away. I don't need anybody telling me how to live. Plus, I need the gym, and it needs me. I'm their most regular member, and I need to stay in prime shape. My parents are such health freaks, so it's their fault for making me this way.

The walk to the gym is short, just a few minutes into town. I get my cardio this way, so I usually stick to weights when I get to the gym.

I arrive and push open the door, and Randy, the gym's owner, smiles at me. He's become closer than family the past few years.

"Ah, Eva," he cheerily exclaims, "it's nice to see you again! How's the family?"

"They're good," I say, a fake smile spreading across my face, "Ales is still being an annoying little brother, and Helena is going through some 13-year-old girl crisis."

Randy chuckles, and I walk back to the locker room, breaking our conversation. A few older women sit around, some in towels, some in ridiculous workout clothes. I step into a shower stall, and strip down. I dare to take a peek at myself in the mirror, and then immediately wish I hadn't.

I guess I'm a pretty girl. I have a nice, curvy figure, and a pretty big bust. However, the huge muscles that cover my body disgust me. I can't stand how I look, how strong I am, how I could probably kill somebody with a forceful enough hit. But I need it, I need my strength. Without it, nobody respects me. I'm just the weird foreign girl without my muscles. Plus, the high from all the working out is great. It's addictive, in its own way.

I slip my workout clothes on, then head out, leaving my gym bag by my locker. I know pretty much everyone at this gym, and nobody would bother to steal it. I don't think anybody would want some tattered old jeans, a black tee shirt, shampoo, or an old bar of deodorant.

When I get out to the weightlifting machines, I see Jacob, an old friend. He smiles at me, then gets back to his workout. I start my own, walking to the bench. I grab two 25-pound weights, then slip them on either side of the bar. I lift for about 15 minutes, then stop, tired. I get up, stretch my arms, then grab a mat and an exercise ball. I lay down and do situps, again for 15 minutes.

By this point, I'm exhausted. I decide to retire to the showers, something that's always made me calm. My rage issues are from the years of bullying that I endured when I first moved from Slovenia. That's what made me strong. I started exercising as something to keep my mind off of the emotional abuse.

In the shower, I look down at my body. I hate how I look, I hate how much I hate myself. Then, I start to touch my body. I feel myself, every muscle. I make my way down to the curly wisps of black pubic hair. I normally don't do this, but... I need to feel better right now. I slowly slip one finger into myself, then another. I finger myself for a while, then stop. I can't make too much noise, or somebody will get suspicious.

Turning the knob back, I step out of my shower, wrapping one of the gym's pale orange towels around my body. I dry off, pulling my hair back into its usual ponytail. Then, I slip my underwear on, following quickly with my clothes. I walk out, receiving a few goodbyes from the ladies in the locker room.

As I reach the front door, Randy calls to me. He looks almost concerned, and I can tell I'm going to get a lecture about me visiting the gym too often. Instead of listening to him, I just turn, and walk out the gym's doors. I fume the whole way home, not caring how many strange looks I get.

When I get home, my mom is sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes are red, and I can tell she's been crying.

"Eva," mom says, her tone sharp instead of it's usual soft tone, "I am done with all of this nonsense. I am sending you to the rehab camp. You will stay all summer, and break your gym habit."

I just stand there, shocked. I can't believe she's sending me to rehab. I don't need help. I just run, tears welling in my eyes. I get into my room, and punch the wall, hard. I don't care that it leaves a hole, they'll fix it while I'm at rehab camp. _Rehab camp. _I cry all night, then pack my bags. My mom drives me to the airport the next morning, and as I board my plane, I wonder, _Will this change my future?_ I think, _Will I be better?_ This could be a new hope, so I'm ready. I dare them to push me. I'll push back. Hard.

**AN: How was that? I've had this idea for a few days now, and yes, I will be doing a story, all with different addictions, for all 22 characters. Please R&R! More to come soon!**


	2. Trent

_I grip the needle in my hand nervously, a leather strap tightly wound around my arm and held by my mouth. I pull my chin up hard, then stick the needle into a big vein. I shoot up, and am sent into a bliss. I stare at the ceiling, the trippy music coming from my iPod sends me into a dreamy state, and I close my eyes._

_I immediately see a multitude of different images, and I suppose this is a semi-conscious dream. One image that particularly stands out to me is a beautiful mermaid. She has long, blonde hair and forest green eyes, and her tail is ocean blue. I see her smile at me, but then her smile turns to a look of disgust when she sees the needle, still in my vein. Suddenly, she starts to cry my name._

"_Trent!" She calls, "Trent! Man, this is bad. We gotta get this out of your vein, dude! You're gonna die!"_

_I open my eyes and see Geoff shaking me, trying to get me out of this amazing high. I smile at him, then talk._

"_Man," I say, surprised how much my words are slurring, "go'way. Is'fine."_

_Geoff just gets up and walks off, leaving me on the ground. I close my eyes again, and let the beautiful mermaid take me into a dreamy world._

I wake up, gasping. I look around, and notice I'm on my bathroom floor. There are bloodstained needles and red splatters on the walls. Suddenly, a wave of sickness sweeps me under its crashing power. I hold my stomach, then vomit hard into the tub, banging my head on the wall by accident.

Holding my head, I gasp for air. My entire body is killing me. I look in the mirror, and a strange face stares back._ Is this what I look like?_ I think, _Why does this stranger sit on the other side of a mirror?_

It's been days since I've seen myself, and I look horrible. My usually good-looking black hair is now a matted mess, sticky with vomit and alcohol. I look like a skeleton, and wonder why I'm so skinny. My bright green eyes are puffy, and they have dark bags underneath them. When was the last time I slept? Did I even sleep last night, or did I just dream?

Suddenly, Geoff stumbles into the bathroom. He seems to be on the verge of tears, and I give him a concerned look. I wonder if he did any heroin last night with me.

"Trent, dude!" He yells, "I thought you died! I tried to shake you awake, but you just mumbled something then passed out!"

"Huh?" I ask, confused, "B-but, it wasn't you. It was this mermaid, smoking hot, she was yelling at me, then you showed up, but you ran off."

"I ran off to call the cops, dude," Geoff snaps, "and there was no mermaid. You were dreaming. I gotta get you some food, brah. You look like a skeleton. It's been, like, days since you've eaten!"

I poke at my skin, then gasp. There's nothing but bone underneath it. I don't have much time to think about what's happened, though, because Geoff returns quickly with a sandwich. I raise my eyebrow, questioning my meal.

"Sorry, dude," Geoff says, "But we didn't have anything else. You spent, like, a month's worth of food budget when you bought that big dose of H from that shady guy outside the apartments."

I gulp down the sandwich, then feel my stomach growl. I go make myself another, then chug a can of Coke. Suddenly, I get an urge, and run to find my stash.

Digging through my draws, I helplessly claw at the contents, trying to find the rest of my heroin. I finally find it, then I run to the bathroom to shoot up. Suddenly, a pair of tan arms grab me. I struggle, dropping my heroin and the needle. Geoff throws me against the ground, then gets on top of me.

"Brah!" he yells, "You're destroying yourself. Let it go! I've talked to your family about this, and we're sending you to rehab. You're gonna kill yourself, dude!"

I stare back, shocked. How could Geoff, my best friend, do this to me? I want to cry. I want to hit Geoff until he bleeds, but instead, I stay calm.

"You're going too." I say, and my tone shocks me, "I know about your addiction. You think I don't see all the pot? You think I actually believe you when you say it's a cigarette? You're only fooling yourself. If you don't come with me, then-then..."

But I can't find words right now. Geoff gets off of me, and sits against the wall. His eyes well with tears, but he swallows hard and looks at me. I feel like a child again, feeling sorry for snapping at him. Geoff swallows again, then speaks in a quiet voice.

"You're right," he whimpers, "I'll go. You can't do this alone, man. I wasn't even thinking of myself. I'm so sorry, dude."

I nod, fighting back tears. Then, I realize I still have some stash left. I shouldn't let it go to waste. Asking Geoff if I can get a bathroom break, I get off of the floor. He leaves me alone, and I grab my drugs.

Quickly, I grab my lighter, then melt down the heroin, pouring into the needle. I shoot up, not even bothering to use the belt on my arm. Bliss overcomes me, and I put the needle down. I stare at my bathroom's ceiling, until Geoff knocks at the door.

"Dude, are you alright?" His voice is muffled and panicked, "Brah, I'm coming in!"

Suddenly, the door breaks down, and Geoff stands over me, panting. He sees the needle, then turns and leaves me.

"Sick, brah," I hear him mumble, "Just snap out of it before your flight tomorrow."

I sit on the ground, pondering what has happened over the past few days. Over the course of my life. Why am I so sick? Will this camp help me, or will it just be another wasted summer. I let sleep tug and pull at me. I don't care what happens anymore.

In my dreams, I see the mermaid again. This time, she looks peaceful.

"Tomorrow is a new horizon," She says, "You will get better, Trent."

I smile, thinking of the nice mermaid. When I wake the next morning, I pack for rehab camp. When I finish, I go to Geoff's room and see that he, too, is packing. He notices me standing at the door, then smiles.

"I'm coming with you, brah," He says, "We can do this together."

I feel warm inside, an emotion that I haven't felt in years. I fix myself some breakfast, then Geoff and I get in his van and drive to the airport.

Boarding the plane, I see a muscular girl with black hair in a ponytail, and a Goth girl sitting by herself, looking out the widow with her iPod on.

Geoff and I find our seats, and wait for the plane to take off. I think of how nice this should be for me, but I still have cravings gnawing away at the very back of my heart.

Today is a new horizon. Things will get better.

**AN: Did you like it? I thought the last chapter was better, honestly. I guess it was just kind of hard to write about something I know little to nothing about. Sorry for the wait, but this took me awhile, and a lot of thought! I promise a new one will be out sooner than this.**

**By the way, just in case you were wondering, I will be doing a story for Geoff too, just not immediately after this one. Please R&R!**


End file.
